


Thinking of You

by AmberTrash



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberTrash/pseuds/AmberTrash
Summary: Flynn reflects on his feelings
Relationships: Flynn/Isabeau
Kudos: 12





	Thinking of You

"What do you think of her?"

K scratched a sideburn with his bronze claw. A grin spread across his face, soft wrinkles contrasted by a sharp canine tooth. 

It was a question that Flynn hasn't really considered. The quiet young man frowned. 

"I am unsure what you mean."

K barked out a laugh. "You're not thick like that Navarre. It is a slow day, humor an old man." Feigned confusion stared back. 

"What do you think of Miss Isabeau?" K clarified.

Flynn signed in defeat. He wasn't as thick as Navarre, he knew what the barkeep meant the first time he asked it. But he wasn't as suave was Walter either. The young samurai really didn’t have an answer. She was a good fighter and very sensible on the surface with a penchant for reading books that contained the mystic script. Unlike her fellow prentices though, Isabeau kept quiet about herself. Walter often boasted of his past and how he could overcome it while Jonathan would mention how his heritage made him no better than anyone else. Only Isabeau seemed to keep her past to herself, whether it was because it was unremarkable or too painful to mention, he was unsure. 

The other patrons of the bar chatted around their glasses. Did any of them know her? It was an uncomfortable thought. Being a Luxuror, she would have attended many social parties before becoming a samurai. Not were they from different villages but also different worlds. 

"I think I should like to know her better," Flynn said. K smirked.

"Well, bring her by if you need to loosen her up. Or,” using his remaining hand, K slid a pocket sized book across the bar, “give her this.”

Flynn recognized it as one of the rare books that Isabeau liked to read. He’d been keeping an eye out for one every time he searched for relics in Naraku but so far there hadn’t been any. He gratefully accepted the book.

“Of course, this means you’ll have to complete a quest for me.” K laughed. 

And Flynn nodded and collected the needed demon meat for the quest and was assigned more quests that he completed accompanied by Walter, Jonathan, and Isabeau. It went on like this for some time. Each quest brought the group closer together until it began to split them apart. Until Flynn found himself at another tavern.

"So, what do you think of her?" An older man asked, juggling a coffee cup and cigarette in the same hand.

The young samurai frowned in thought.

"Oh, sorry," the old man, called Fujiwara, said. "Old habit from my journalism days. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"She is a great partner in battle and a great samurai. She is a good friend."

Fujiwara blinked in surprise. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting that from one of you samurai. You're usually so formal and straight laced I wasn't sure you were even capable of it." The man laughed at his own joke. 

Flynn considered his words for a moment. What did he mean by 'it'? He was too tired to think about it. Running after Walter and Jonathan was beginning to wear him out. It was running Isabeau out too.

If he closed his eyes, he could see Isabeau's smile. Kind and small with a sadness behind it. A sadness that hadn't started until they came to Tokyo and worsened the longer they stayed. His heart ached in his chest knowing that it would take a tremendous power to vanquish that sadness. A memory bubbled to the surface.

It was a time that felt further away that it really was. Flynn, returning late from a solo mission to Naraku, ran into Isabeau in the barracks. He stopped in his tracks. 

"Flynn!" she scolded. "There you are! Why did you go into Naraku by yourself? Do you not listen to Commander Hope? Prentices are not to go into Naraku unless accompanied by another samurai!" the short girl pouted. 

Flynn rubbed at the back of his neck. "My apologies. I did not mean to make you worry."

Isabeau's cheeks turned as scarlet as her scarf. "I was not worried. Well, perhaps a little."

"Then," Flynn said, eyes flickering to a nearby window, "would you accompany me next time?"

The girl cast her gaze to the ground. Both of them knew that a prentice who had demons wasn't required to take a partner into Naraku with them. A small smile formed between them in the moonlight.

"What do you think of her?" A blond woman asked, pulling Flynn from his thoughts. They sat against a metal railing to catch their breath after a battle with a rather large demon horde.

"Nozomi," Flynn began, "I-"

She raised a hand. "Don't worry. It's cool. You don't have to say it."

He shook his head. "No. It is fine. I think that I may be in love with her."

Nozomi checked her bullets, trying to look nonchalant. "Well that's good news. I think she feels the same way."

Flynn was usually calm and collected so when his expression turned flustered, Nozomi almost choked laughing.

"Isabeau's always reading manga right? She keeps looking for volumes but the only one that I've seen her read over and over is a volume that she says you gave to her. And even then it's the least jacked up one she has." 

Sometimes it was hard to understand the Tokyo dialect but Flynn got the point. The manga he gave Isabeau after speaking to K was important to her. And not because it was an interesting book but because it was a gift from him. 

"I think the world of her." Flynn said to himself. 

Nozomi was long gone, having become queen of the fairies. Fujiwara was trying to help the Hunters Association much like K was trying to watch over the young samurai above Tokyo. Walter and Jonathan were lost long ago. And Isabeau….

"I want to see her smile. Like she did by lake Mikado. Like she did when all five of us were together. I want Isabeau to be happy. And if letting her fight by my side will bring her the smallest amount of joy then so be it. And I vow to protect her as she has protected me." 

It wasn't like him to talk so much but he felt like he owed himself an answer to a question that had hung about him since they first met. 

"I'll hold you to it." 

"Isabeau!?"

"I apologize for eavesdropping, but I came to collect you. We are needed at the Hunter Association for a briefing before the war begins."

Flynn nodded as Isabeau stepped closer. She planted a small kiss on his cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him up the steps of the terminal. He squeezed her hand gently. His eyes didn't leave her until they were enveloped in the terminal's light and disappeared together.


End file.
